The present invention relates generally to electrical control switches and, more particularly, to so-called "dead-man" type control switches which may be used to actuate the operation of small electrically powered garden tools such as mowers, trimmers and the like.
For a number of years, the U.S. Product Safety Commission has required that certain new electrical power tools such as lawn mowers and the like be equipped with an actuator of the type which all automatically stop the operation of the tool when the operator releases the actuator. Actuators of this type help prevent accidental injury to the operator as it makes it difficult for the operator to approach the moving parts of the tool while the tool is still actuated. Furthermore, the Commission has required that the actuator for the tool be of the type which requires the operator to perform two separate or distinct functions in order to activate the tool in order to minimize inadvertent or accidental operation of the tool. Such an actuation also makes it more difficult for children to operate the tool.
There are numerous designs for such actuators presently being incorporated into new power tools. While most operate satisfactorily for their intended purpose, many suffer from the disadvantages that they are difficult for the operator to actuate, they are physically taxing to maintain in the actuated position and they are relatively complicated in construction and thus are difficult and expensive to manufacture.